As electronics devices become increasingly powerful and smaller, powering these devices has become a significant concern. It may be troublesome to find compatible power sources when a user is frequently mobile and devices often require multiple recharges per day. Electronic device users typically address this issue by carrying multiple pre-charged batteries or multiple electric adapters, such as a car adapter or Universal Serial Bus adapter. This solution is cumbersome and inconvenient to the user.